Awakening
by Abicion
Summary: A slightly different origin story for Alpha-152.


Victor Donovan stepped out of the freight elevator he had traveled in. He was now in the subbasement of the DOATEC compound; a large room that was alien in appearance. It was lit by a series of dim, teal-colored lights, and the floor was partially concealed by a thin fog that resulted from the massive cooling system for the machinery that lined the walls and ceiling. Awaiting him was a group of apprehensive scientists in the center of the chamber. They were standing in front of a circular metal object that was protruding from the floor like a giant bottle cap. When he was close enough to use a speaking voice, he crossed his arms over the front of his business suit and questioned the head of the staff.

"Is she ready?"

The engineer conveyed the results of the tests his team had performed earlier that day in a casual tone.

"We've made it through Stage 2 and her cellular structure has restabilized. She's been in the cocoon long enough that she should be able to survive without life support, at least until Stage 3 starts."

Donovan gave a look of mild satisfaction as he spoke again.

"What about her psychological state?"

The scientist answered him while shrugging.

"Based on the diagnostics, her mind is a scrambled mess. We can't be absolutely sure her original consciousness was destroyed until we get her up and walking, though."

This resulted in Donovan giving his next command without the slightest hesitation.

"Then do it."

The DOATEC staff member began nervously walking toward a control board mounted on the wall. After sighing to himself, he quickly entered something on the keyboard and ran his personal key card through the device. This caused a crane-like machine connected to the circular structure behind the scientists to hum to life, and it soon pulled the object from the ground. This process revealed the round formation was only the top of a much larger piece of equipment. It was a cylinder that had been situated in the floor of the laboratory, and it was covered by steel panels that protected the valuable contents inside.

Once it was secured at ground level, the panels of the cylinder peeled back to reveal a glass tube housing a nude young woman with waist-length copper hair. She was a rather voluptuous teenager, and she was floating upright in a lime-colored substance. Her head was lulled back as she was somehow kept in a state of unconsciousness. Every few seconds, a holographic ring of white light ascended from the bottom of the clear container to the top, periodically scanning her biometrics.

Originally going by the name "Kasumi," this girl was currently the pinnacle of DOATEC's research in creating the world's most powerful warrior. Fate must have had a cruel sense of humor, Donovan silently thought to himself, since it had caused her to wind up in his hands. Her brother had been the group's previous test subject, and she had been caught snooping around the complex in a botched rescue attempt. Once the brother had been deemed a failure to the group's goals, it was only logical to put her in his place. The initial plan was only to perform some basic experiments on her remarkable body and collect samples of her DNA for cloning purposes. However, it was eventually decided that no copy could ever match the potential of the original, and she was moved to maximum security setting she now resided in to make escape impossible and and allow the technicians to proceed with their experiment at a comfortable pace. The once peaceful shinobi was set to become history's most deadly weapon.

The glass cylinder suddenly flickered in a flash of electricity that jolted the captive to full awareness. When her eyes opened, she stared calmly toward Donovan and his associates through the frame of her warm home. The circuitry built into the top of the circular prison beeped as it unsealed the bottom of the cylinder from the ground and began to release the viscous fluid inside. As it was pulled further to the ceiling and the fluid drained through the lab's ventilated floor, the girl collapsed to her knees and struggled to catch her breath. She slowly adjusted to breathing natural air for the first time in ages.

Donovan waited patiently as the brunette raised herself to her feet and began walking toward the group of onlookers, showing no shame to her exposed state. Bright green ooze continuously dripped from her hair, and her bare feet gracefully stepped across the metal grating of the chamber floor until she stopped directly in front of Donovan. Studying her up close, he could see her eyes pulsated with a faint, blue-green glow, and the same effect emitted from her skin. The radiance was weak, but it was proof of the initial changes her physiology had undergone since the experiment started. The DOATEC owner could easily see this wasn't the same rambunctious lady-ninja who had been brought here kicking and screaming months ago, and he was pleased with the results so far. Little of her humanity remained, as it had be removed along with the rest of her weaknesses. A confident smile crossed his mouth when he addressed her.

"What is your name?"

The stoic girl blinked as she replied.

"Subject Alpha."

Her voice was smooth and quiet, void of any hint of defiance. Donovan's smile grew wider as he questioned her again.

"And what is your purpose?"

She answered in the same tone as before.

"To do as you command, Mr. Donovan."

He uncrossed his arms and folded them behind his back as he continued his inquiry.

"Do you have any family?"

She silently peered toward her side as she considered this question. When she returned her attention back to her master, she responded in her usual soulless manner.

"Only you, father."

The executive's smirk contorted into a diabolical sneer at this response. He delivered his next words in a rewarding tone.

"Very good. Now, show me your progress."

The girl studied her surroundings as she developed a strategy, then stopped when her eyes locked onto a target situated near the mechanized room's wall. It was an unoccupied test tube that resembled her own, and she raised an open palm toward this structure as she narrowed her eyes in concentration. Her hand suddenly emitted a concentrated stream of bright light that fired across the room, struck the metal and glass chamber, and destroyed the entire device in an unearthly turquoise explosion. The scientists cowered for their lives at this sight, but Donovan and his prized creation remained unaffected the entire time.

When the test subject lowered her extended arm and turned back toward Donovan, he spoke to her in the same professional voice as before.

"Impressive. You have a long way to go, but my assistants can help you with that."

He motioned toward a female lab worker, causing the woman to step out of her group with a syringe in her hand. It was filled with a neon blue liquid, and the subject quickly offered her left arm without question. Her only sign of emotion since being brought out of her slumber was the tiny, cheerful grin that appeared on her face as she was stuck with the needle and the strange fluid entered into her veins.

Donovan watched in anticipation as his prisoner received her latest transfusion. His words were conveyed a similar hopeful mood.

"This shot is going to hasten your metamorphosis and make you even stronger."

When the injection was complete, she lowered her left arm back to her side. She remained silent as Donovan continued.

"Don't worry, Alpha. You've proven yourself quite well, and you'll be ready to fight again in due time. For right now, though, I want you to get some more rest. Return to you holding chamber."

She nodded obediently, then turned and approached the base of the cylinder she had exited moments earlier. She remained perfectly still as one of the scientists went to the control board on the wall and commanded the glass cell to reseal itself. The structure slowly lowered to the ground and locked in place, imprisoning her as before. Once it was fully sealed, a cloudy white gas billowed from the bottom of the interior. It dissipated quickly, but not before rendering the captive back into unconsciousness, causing her to slouch with her back against the narrow glass tube as her eyes closed. The top of the cylinder then began pumping more of the gelatinous green substance from before into the sleeping girl's home. When the cylinder was fully filled and she was limply floating in the center again, the metallic protective grid closed and the entire device was lowered into the lab floor.

Now that the subject was safely back in hibernation, the DOATEC staff returned to their regular duties and constantly made sure the conditions of her environment remained ideal. Donovan returned to his office in an unusually upbeat mood, confident that his greatest plan would succeed.


End file.
